


The Wise Man's fears

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: I got inspired by a passage from a book byPatrick Rothfussand wondered what a Bard might say about The Gentleman and the city of Zadash in general.





	The Wise Man's fears

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could've made it longer, but I'm being sort of constrained by the Challenge I'm doing.

_Wisdom can be taught, here's a lesson given free _

_ I'm but an humble bard who wants to covers fees _

_ It does not become you all to be miserly _

_ Great tales I've heard and shared, starts here in this city _

_ For it is in Zadash that our words reach tonight _

_ As goes the saying, three fears known to the wise man _

_ To earn The Invulnerable Vagrant’s Sol spite _

_ To foolishly ignore the clout of the Sutans _

_ If in nothing else, be wise to my pleas this night _

_ And do not rouse the anger of The Gentleman_

> _\- Bardic introductory lyric to Zadash_


End file.
